


A Love in the Making

by Rare_Pair_Queen



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Pair_Queen/pseuds/Rare_Pair_Queen
Summary: A fun little poem about Lara croft and Manfred Powell.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Manfred Powell





	A Love in the Making

There was never a moment she did not invade his mind

A mere mention of her name sent his heart aflame

Oh, how he hated her

Business tycoons chose her over him

Saying she was more efficient

The humiliation of being discarded stung deeply

Uncertain of his purpose

He decided to compete

Not for his research but for her

He imagined the day he would destroy her

Days turned to weeks

Weeks into months

Months into years

She was his obsession

Watched as she continued to search for lost artifacts

He wanted to break her

Waiting to prove to the word that he was just as worthy

Hosting fraudulent meetings

Seeking to find what was so special about her

After one encounter he was hooked

Disappointment filled his chest

Already looking forward to their next encounter

The more time he spent with her

The more his feelings transformed

Hatred turned to reluctant admiration

Admiration to respect

Respect to affectionate

He wouldn't say he was in love with her

Jealousy seized his heart

Not because she was considered the best archaeologist

Craving to be seen by her

Just imagine what they could do if they were side by side

His social expertise and her cleverness

It was an impossible

Resigning his fate to be only her competition

Til one day she requested his aid

Not wanting to pass an opportunity

He agreed without hesitation

Of course, they disagreed on how to gain access to the burial site

But in the end, it was a success

Unable to hold it in any longer

He asked if they could meet for dinner

To discuss the merger of their companies of course

Surprised filled her eyes at his offer

Calming his rapid heart he waited for her answer

A small smile stretched across her lips

'If you wanted to ask me on a date all you had to do was ask'

A pink hue clouded his face

Only Lord knows why he loved this woman for her confidence


End file.
